wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fire mage leveling
hits.}} Talents Talents create a huge impact on Fire leveling. For the level 15 Tier, Presence of Mind is the only viable choice, because instant Pyroblasts combined with Inferno Blast with a Mob has a chance to be an instant kill (especially with a high amount of Crit), and is a great tool for dealing with adds. The second tier choice would be Ice Barrier, which can be a life-saving tool. Third tier would be Frostjaw, Which can hold a Mob in place long enough to cast Pyroblast when Presence of Mind is on cooldown. Fourth tier would have to be Greater Invisibility, which can also save your life if you're low on health or you pull threat from a tank in a Dungeon. Fifth tier would be Living Bomb, because Fire is about massive direct damage, and it is the highest peak damage bomb talent. Final tier would be Invocation or Incanter's Ward, and this choice boils down to playstyle and personal taste. Stats Crit is your first priority, because of instant Pyroblast procs. After that, Spell Power and Intellect are your second priorities. You should also include Spirit if you have any Mana problems, although that stat is more of a priority for Arcane spec Mages, which can have massive downtime if Mana is not properly managed. Basic Rotation Open fights with Pyroblast, then Inferno Blast to get a head start on instant Pyroblasts. Let them get within 10 yards, and then cast Frost Nova, Blink, activate Presence of Mind, and cast Fireball. If this Crits and you proc instant Pyroblasts, use Pyroblast. If it doesn't, the time for another Crit will run out, so cast Inferno Blast, and repeat the process. If you used the instant Pyroblast and the Mob din't die (which is rare), cast Combustion and Frost Nova, then Ice Lance. PvP PvP can be a great way to level up a Fire Mage, so this will help you dealing with all classes that are dangerous to Fire Mages in a BG Warriors Warriors will most likely open up with Charge, Heroic Throw or Heroic Leap. The following attack depends on two things: their Spec, and if they had previously built-up Rage. Arms: no previously built up rage: Mortal Strike. Previously built-up Rage: Slam or (if any charges) Overpower. Once you get out of the Charge stun, cast Frost Nova and run backwards, using Blink if you have the Glyph of Momentum. Cast Frostfire Bolt (for the snare), activate Presence of Mind, then Pyroblast. If they reach you after the Pyroblast, and Frost Nova is still on cooldown, cast Frostjaw, Blink, and cast Inferno Blast, then Fireball, and if it procs, cast Pyroblast. for Fury, It's either Bloodlust, Wild Strike or Raging Blow (if any charges). Cast Living Bomb, then Frost Nova and Blink away. Once the Bomb activates, cast Frostfire Bolt, Inferno Blast, and Fireball. If it procs, cast Pyroblast. If it doesn't, Cast Inferno Blast, then Frosjaw, then Ice Lance. For Protection, it's either Shield Slam, Devastate or Revenge. Follow the process with Arms Warriors, but replace Frosfire Bolt with Cone of Cold. Rogues Rogues can kill cloth-wearers in one Ambush if their gear is high level and their Crit is in moderate to high amounts. If you are suspicious of a Rogue in Stealth, run around casting Arcane Explosion or Blizzard, depending on suspected Rogue's position and the space he's in. If you hit a Rogue, activate Presence of Mind, cast Inferno Blast, Frost Nova, Blink, then Fireball. If Fireball crits, the DoT of Pyroblast should reduce them to around 1\4 health. Then cast Pyroblast before the proc times out. Paladins Paladins can self-heal and remove debuffs,which means they can remove your Combustion, Ignite and Pyroblast effects. Use Frost Nova, and apply Scorch to make them use their Cleanse. Use the rotation for a Warrior to dispatch a Paladin. Category:Guides Category:Mages